1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to computer systems including host systems and data storage systems or devices. More particularly, the disclosure relates to the management of data for hybrid data storage devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data storage devices are commonly used to record or store data thereon or to reproduce data from a recording media. Data storage devices can include different types of non-volatile memory for serving these purposes. One type of non-volatile memory includes a rotating magnetic disk. In addition to a magnetic disk, data storage devices can also include a second type of non-volatile memory, such as a solid state memory. Data storage devices that utilize both a magnetic disk and a solid state non-volatile memory are often referred to as hybrid drives.
When compared to traditional storage drives that include only one type of non-volatile memory, hybrid drives can provide improved performance characteristics. For example, hybrid drives can improve the response time when accessing certain data stored on the solid state memory while still maintaining affordability and other benefits due to the inclusion of the magnetic disk. Unfortunately, solid state memory has commonly cost more than other forms of non-volatile memory. Thus, the expense in having a storage drive comprised entirely of solid state memory may be too high for some consumers or applications. Hybrid drives utilize a mix of both traditional non-volatile memory and solid state memory to maintain a more affordable product to take advantage of other benefits of traditional non-volatile memory, such as improved endurance.
A particular example of the benefits provided by a hybrid drive can be shown during a hibernate process of a computer system. Before turning off or reducing power, a computer system may perform a hibernate process to preserve a state of the computer system in a non-volatile memory. When power is later restored to the computer system, an operating system of the computer system performs a resume process to restore the computer system to the same state as before hibernation. A solid state memory, such as flash memory, should be generally capable of a relatively quick resumption after hibernation due to its high read transfer rate.